


What are you Doing Fang?

by Iwritewhatyouwant



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bestiality, First Time, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwritewhatyouwant/pseuds/Iwritewhatyouwant
Summary: Hermione is masturbating in her favorite spot by the lake when Fang, who can smell her arousal comes over.





	What are you Doing Fang?

**Author's Note:**

> Plz leave any reviews in the comments section and enjoy!

Hermione was moaning very loud and breathily in her secret spot by the lake as she did thing she only allowed herself to do at this one spot once a month.

Masturbate.

She was sitting propped up against a tree flushed and sweaty with one hand between her legs massaging her clit and thrusting in and out of her pussy while the other hand teased, pinched, and twisted her sensitive nipples. She was close to her orgasm when suddenly Fang trotted in, cocking his head at her and sniffing the air while taking the situation before him. 

Now Fang may be a dog, but he knew a bitch in heat when he smelt one, and this was it. 

Hermione brought her hands to cover herself when Fang walked in before laughing and realizing who it was. 

“It’s only a dog,” she muttered to herself, before ignoring him and continuing. 

She was bouncing on her fingers, leaking juice all over the floor when suddenly....

“Ah!” She exclaimed in surprise and pleasure. She looked down to see the giant dog with his head between her legs, lapping at her wet pussy. She was about to pull away when she realized just how good it felt. Nothing like her fingers. She relaxed into it and moaned, pushing Fang’s head further into her pussy.

Fangs tongue was very long, so when he decided to stick it inside of her, it was all Hermione could do to not scream as loud as possible. Hermione was panting like a bitch, moving her hips up into Fang’s rough long tongue. When she finally came Fang lapped up all her juices before backing up and staring at her.

Hermione knew what he wanted her to do, so she decided to do it. She turned around on all fours and stuck her ass in the air on display, presenting herself to the horny dog. 

Fang wasted no time mounting her and sticking himself inside of her tight pussy, giving out a “whuff.” This was Hermione’d first time being penetrated, and it was with a dog. She would have laughed if she wasn’t on cloud nine, moaning and thrusting her hips back on his doggy dick. She needed more, so she quickly wandlessly transfigured to sticks nearby into some vibrating and sucking nipple clamps, giving her just what she needed to go over the edge one last time as she rubbed her swollen clit. Her pussy tightened with the orgasm, sending Fang over the edge as well, and he knotted deep inside her, pumping his seed into her. 

Hermione collapsed, overstimulated, as the dog’s fat cock continued to pump into her, filling her up like a bitch for breeding. She lay there with Fang panting and satisfied, as she waited for him to fill her to the brim.


End file.
